


You Are My World

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when you almost lose your most beloved person that you realize how important they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love me like you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555524) by [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna). 



> Iwaoi double week day 2: Selfies/ ‘Happiness is holding someone in your arms and knowing you held the whole world.’ (Orhan Pamuk)

Another dream about gold mist, glass knives and Takeru’s crying face. Another night of waking up, heart racing and chest clenching. It was only two weeks ago that Iwaizumi thought that he lost Oikawa for good, his lifeblood pooling in a dark puddle at his feet.

     

It takes a few seconds of blinking for him to clear the images from his mind. Their apartment is empty and the blankets next to him are crumpled and cold. Oikawa must have gone to Blue Leaf already. The bitter smell of coffee wafts in through the bedroom door and Iwaizumi’s stomach gurgles loudly.

     

_Oikawa probably made breakfast before he left._

     

Iwaizumi picks up his phone lying on the bedside table.

     

**No new messages.**

Flopping back onto the mattress, it feels like something’s stabbing through his chest again. Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes shut, wondering if maybe the Death Dagger hadn’t actually severed his curse. The feeling fades away after a moment, making him start itching to do _something_ so he decides to slip on an old t shirt and a pair of jeans that he had worn when Oikawa complimented his ass a few days ago.

     

Iwaizumi finds himself wandering to the kitchen, mechanically pouring himself a cup of black coffee and staring at the lukewarm toast in the toaster. Mindlessly picking at his toast, Iwaizumi eats without tasting it and sips at his coffee. His phone buzzes.

     

 _I bet you miss me~_ (○ﾟε＾○)✌~☆

Iwaizumi stops mid-chew, toast nearly falling out of his mouth. He has the sudden urge to sprint like a madman to Oikawa and hug the breath out of his lungs. Iwaizumi is so dazed he can’t even remember locking the door behind him and tucking his phone safely into his pocket. The walk to Blue Leaf passes by agonizingly slow, with Iwaizumi peering around every shadowed corner trying to find traces of gold dust and Ushijima’s cocky grin.

     

When he gets to Blue Leaf, Iwaizumi realizes he doesn’t really even know why he’s there or what he’s going to say. He mentally slaps himself and takes a deep breath. He had always strolled in there casually before, but now it feels different. Steeling himself, Iwaizumi pushes open the door and steps inside. The clinking of plates and soft chatter soothes his nerves a bit and the odd little dance in his belly subsides slightly. Hanamaki spots Iwaizumi standing stiffly at the door and the corners of his mouth lift into a small smile before he points over to the back corner of the café. Oikawa lays face first on the break table, phone abandoned in front of him. Iwaizumi knocks him on the back of the head gently with a knuckle.

     

“Hey there.”

     

Oikawa jolts and looks up at him, pouting. “I was waiting for your reply for over 30 minutes you know.”

     

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Well I’m here now. I just really wanted to see you.”

     

Oikawa stands and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi. “Glad you missed me.” He mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

     

“Of course I do. I don’t think I could live without you anymore… you’re my whole world.” Iwaizumi says, voice cracking.

     

Oikawa gapes at Iwaizumi, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

     

He hears quiet whispering and notices the five girls occupying the back table whispering, staring at him and blushing slightly. It gives him a sudden idea.

     

Darting to the table and snatching up his phone, Oikawa lunges towards Iwaizumi, lips stretched into a devious smile. “Say cheese!”

     

Their teeth crash together almost painfully and then his phone makes a clicking noise. Oikawa leans back and makes a little noise of satisfaction. “This is going to be my wallpaper now~”

     

Iwaizumi growls and swipes at the phone. “Let. Me. See.”

     

He gets a giggle in reply and a phone shoved at his face. The screen shows him wide eyed and blush high on his cheeks. In the background, the five girls are also staring in shock at them.

     

“Bye bye Iwa-chan! My shift starts again so I’ll talk to you again when it ends.” With that, Oikawa skips away.

     

Iwaizumi crosses his arms.

      

_I_ will _get my revenge_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
